FNAB: Buried
"Hello? Hello! All units have confirmed to have secured the deserted Crescent City. Ensured that nobody goes into the city. Management has also been aware of several buildings that have burned to the ground or disappeared completely...." Welcome to Series 2! Overview Local lore begin to spread with people telling strange stories about the abandoned city. One human, Ashley Letterman along with her brother, David, go to the city to investigate, they thought they were dead, they were wrong... Characters Sargeant She is a blue element wearing a lighter blue shirt. She appears to be wearing a red cap, covering up her purple hair. She has yellow eyes as well. Behavior Despite looking calm in her picture, she can a real pain as she literally is what her name says she is. She acts mean and cold just to keep unruly robots in line. But in reality, she really is a sweet girl who just wants to be treated with respect. What do you think Bracer made her sergeant? Sargeant is active on Night 1 and onward along with Beepz. She is usually the first one to enter cells in which she will soon be trapped in them. However, she can be tricky as Beepz will sometimes be nearby to let her out. She acts like a starter character as well as Beepz to give players an idea of what to do for the night. Beepz She is mostly yellow with a darker yellow shirt with sharp shoulder blades. She has a yellow police light on her that acts like a siren or light source, she also has yellow eyes as well. Behavior Unlike Sargeant, Beepz will always show her affection to everyone she meets (except humans). She considers Sargeant and Prototype her best friends. Like her picture suggests, she considers Bracer "a true leader" who isn't afraid to take on any human. Hanging out with him is like going to a water park, it was awesome. Beepz is active on Night 1 as well as Sargeant. Normally, Beepz wouldn't go into a cell unless either she is far from Sargeant or she is the first to enter one. On later nights, she is more smart rather than being faster, avoiding cells or always be nearby to break out Sargeant. She will be a nuisance if not dealt with carefully. Subject #9 Subject #9 is a new antagonist in FNAB: Buried. He is a prisoner who has been turned into a hybrid by Bracer. He has the usual prison outfit, except that bits of it are ripped off as they were replaced by pieces of metal. He seems to have a part of his eye area gone with his eyes being visible. Behavior The other characters don't know why he uses the sewage pipes to reach the office when he can clearly reach the office like Beepz and Sargeant do. But when you look at it, seeing a human/robot hybrid with 2 innocent element characters, you can tell it will be an awkward situation. Subject #9 is active on Night 2 when the player can see his visible eyes at the end of the pipe. He has three stages when in the pipe. It starts with his eyes being visible at the end, the second stage shows him halfway to the toilet, with one of his arms reaching out today the camera. The final stage shows him climbing up the pipe while looking up as well. After this stage, he will escape the toilet and run towards the office, which is why he needs today be taken care of. Phoebe Phoebe is a new antagonist in FNAB: Buried. She is the queen of all bees. Phoebe looks to be a mutated bee as she now has arms and legs. She has a completely different color then normal bees. She has a light turquoise color with light blue wings and face while wearing a crown on her head. She is sometimes seen with a golden staff. Behavior Often looking down on Bumper, she views herself as the ultimate queen bee (despite being one). However, she dislikes anyone who either bullies or takes advantage of her little sister. This is why Bumper is always seen with her, but Bumper claims she can handle herself. Phoebe doesn't want to admit it, but she can be a bit over protective. She is active on Night 3 along with Bumper and Hydra. She will appear in the room behind the player. The player will know this when a shadow will appear on the TV. Bumper will be nearby, so players need to double check to ensure both bees are warded off. Bumper Bumper is a returning antagonist since FNAB: 4. She has the most changes to her since her last game appearance. She is now a bee mutant with arms and legs as well. She looks like Phoebe, except that she has a grey color with gray eyes and wings as well as a small crown on her head. Behavior She changed a lot since FNAB 4, right? She was concerned when she was told that she was going to have a new superior for her, but it was short when Bumper realized that Phoebe was just like her, a bee. Bumper would disagree with Phoebe for a few ideas, but ultimately decides to go with it in the end. Bumper starts at Night 3 along with Hydra and Phoebe. She will usually be nearby Phoebe as if the player encounters Phoebe, Bumper will always be nearby, which is why players are advised to double check for shadows on the TV after dealing with Phoebe. Hydra Hydra is a returning antagonist in FNAB: Buried. It has the fewest changes since it's ONWH 2 appearance. Hydra maintains the same appearance, except that it has less damage, a more round body shape, and their head colors are more darkened Behavior Hydra is stilling trying to figure out that different that other hybrids have problems with as well, is it a boy or girl? Hybrid #01 and The Kraken have this problem as well, so it's a situation that can evolve into something more. Night 3 being Hydra's debut night as well as Phoebe and Bumper, It can be a real problem if Hydra is left ignored. It can reach farther than Bumper and Phoebe, which is why players need to pay attention for shadows if they hear footsteps. Drillbit Drillbit is a returning antagonist in FNAB: Buried. He has received a redesign as well as Bracer. Drillbit has the design of a rabbit, but doesn't have whiskers or a tail. He has a dark, sickly green color with a dark blue college hat. He has new features, like oval eyes with dark red pupils, and a nose. Behavior Drillbit still maintains his smartness since last time, which is why he is still wearing the hat. He doesn't know if he should feel happy or worried about the new design. He is also wondering if robots can kill a mocking bird. Drillbit is active on Night 4 along with his fused counterpart. Drillbit will take a direct path to the office, stopping at only 2 out of the 8 cells. Players are advised to always look for Drillbit when he is in the hallway due to the low number of cells he appears in. After being kept in a cell for a period of time, Drillbit will disappear and will reappear at the hallway again later on on the night. Fused Drillbit Fused Drillbit is a new antagonist in FNAB: Buried. He is a combination of Drillbit's old and new design. He looks to be Drillbit's new design, however he has the grayish color and drills on his back that come from his old design. He doesn't have a mouth, exposing his sharp teeth. He appears to have a left human eye and a crossbeam on his right. Behavior He has no idea what you are talking about. What he wants to know is.....do you remember him? Active on Night 4 along with Drillbit, Fused Drillbit will only go into 1 cell, which is why players must keep in eye on him as they only have a 1/8 chance to trap Fused Drillbit before he kills them. However, he moves rather slowly, giving people enough time to trap him before leaving the cell. Jelly Jelly is a new antagonist in FNAB: Buried. She is a mutated jellyfish. Like the mentioned fact from earlier, she is a mutant jellyfish wearing a light blue skirt to match the color of her home, the ocean. She apparently has grown pink hair, arms, legs and her tentacles has moved to her back. She has the Midnight Army symbol implanted on her shirt. Behavior Jelly is the type of girl who want to remain positive for every situation she is put in. To think that she went from not remembering what she was doing there to being a hardened human killer, it took a few months though. She is active on Night 5 along with Bracer. Unlike everyone else, she will randomly teleport to the office, appearing to the left of the office. She will try to stay out of the player's line of sight by being in hiding in the corner in the room, but her colors are too bright to hide. Players need to turn off the office lights to get her out of there. Bracer Bracer is a returning antagonist in FNAB Buried. He is no longer the main antagonist in this series. Bracer is 1 out of 2 characters that have the least amount of changes. His gray color is changed to a sickly green color and his eye color changed to red. Behavior Bracer had a revelation during the renewal the of the series. He had to get serious about things, working on different tactics and plans to destroy humanity. Exi would get worried that he overworks himself too much. But Bracer can be the jokester and the lazy one at times, but he will pull through in the end. Bracer is active on Night 5 along with Jelly. He has a more clever way of hiding, but he still stands out in the office. He will appear on the TV, only seeing his eyes. Turning off the lights will make him go away, but he will stay for a little longer before vanishing. Humans Ashley Letterman Ashley is the main protagonist for FNAB: Buried and onward if the player choose the female protagonist. She is the sister of David Letterman. Just like David, she was caught in her guard outfit, except that it is a lighter color, she also has the typical pink eye color. She has red hair that changes to white at the end. Unlike David, She has the positive attitude and never ending smile on her face. She tries to get David out there and do something new in his life. Once she heard about rumors of Crescent City, she wanted to check it out, David coming along with her to prove her wrong, it would turn out to be the opposite. David Letterman David Letterman is the main protagonist for FNAB: Buried and onward if the player choose the male protagonist. He is the brother of Ashley Letterman. David was caught and captured in his security guard clothes. He has black hair along with typical green eyes and a cap. David believes that everything he does or says will end up in a predictable outcome. He has friends that help through that monotone attitude and it works! However, he believes that he needs that one thing in his life to spice it up. That is why he went to Crescent City to go exploring. Nights Night 1 Night 1 has a moderate difficulty level as it is more harder than the last series. This night will test the player's skills of being a survivor. Night 2 Night 2's difficulty level is raised a little as a new character is introduced that can travel pipes quickly. It still contains the moderate difficulty. Night 3 Night 3 is more harder than the previous nights as AI is increased by 2. It's difficulty rating goes from moderate to hardened, as your skills are strained from here and onward. Night 4 Night 4's difficulty remains the same, but more characters makes the night difficult. It still has the hardened difficulty. Night 5 Night 5 is the hardest night in the week as the difficulty is now raised to hard. All the characters AI are raised by 5. Shadow Market EMPs You know what this is? Good, because it can temporary stun robots for 10 seconds. This is proven useful on later nights. This won't work on mutated creatures. Boss Battle: The Horrifying Hydra Instead of a Night 6, there is a cutscene which shows David/Ashley running out of the office and down the hallway when all of the doors around him/her close and lock. The intercom comes on, revealing an unknown voice which it says, "What's the matter? Don't want to play with us anymore? Well, everyone was getting bored anyway. They want to see a show, which is what I'll give them. Subject #652 "The Hydra" will be your opponent for tonight. But I am a fair robot, there is a knife on the floor you can use. There will be other weapons that will drop down that will do great damage or none at all. See you real soon...." After the dialogue, Hydra will then appear behind David/Ashley, it will roar at him/her before the battle begins. Battle Description: Hydra Ability: Extends it's heads to attack in larger distances. Toughness: Great (3,000 HP) Weakness: Electricity Reward: Metal Trophy The player can roam around the hallway, but has to avoid Hydra as it will attack them if they get too close. Weapons Knife: 20 HP (Common) Gun: 30 HP (Common) Police Baton: 25 HP (Uncommon) Tazer: 70 HP (Rare) Grenade: 400 HP (Rare) After defeating Hydra, a cutscene will play with a damaged Hydra limping away while parts of it will fall out as it disappears into the darkness. After this, all doors will open and David/Ashley will escape. It will then reveal that it is morning and he/she manages to find a car and drives all the way to Crescent City to find out more about these robots. However, once he/she gets into the city limits, the radio will turn on, a sinister voice comes on, the voice saying, "Hello, my friend..." After hearing this, David/Ashley looks up to see a street with shadows hiding in the abandoned apartments or shops. All while other characters on roof buildings, watching for any humans who were in the city. A crash is heard as David/Ashley looks to his/her left to see The Overseer heading towards his/her car over. He/She gets out just as the car is lifted into the air. The player then takes control of David/Ashley as they run away as different cars are thrown at David/Ashley, but miss. David/Ashley will then see an abandoned metro it which he/she hides in just as The Overseer was about to get a hold of him/her. The screen then fades as text will then appear with the words, "We couldn't..." Trivia Bracer is no longer the main antagonist. This game introduce Subjects and mutated creatures. This is the first game to physically battle a character. This takes place in a prison in case you didn't know. Bumper is now a bee. I know you're there... Clue Everyone in your world is dead but you, only you exist...Category:Games Category:Blueflame's Property